I like?
by Heavonabove
Summary: I was Light's girlfriend for a while already but when I joined the investment, L is catching my eyes. A special feeling is developing between us. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**_"_****_Moe!!"_**

I turned around and Light was running toward me. I stood there and I gave him a little smile. It's good to see Light after a month." Where were you? You didn't come to school for, like, a month. Is........everything ok?" I look at his face and I can sense that he were really worried about me. " Everything.....is ok" I lied. " Then why didn't you come to school? I called your phone a few times each day but you never called me back." " Sorry." I said. I gave him a little smile while he studied my face.

"Hey, lets go" I said as I began to head out into the school yard. I don't know why I didn't just tell Light why I didn't go to school. A month before,I recieve a phone call from my mom saying that my grandpa passed away. I was very close to my grandpa ever since I was born but..... hearing him passed away is....... not fair. I ran home all the way from school and saw that my family were all packed up waiting for me to get home. " What happened?" I asked. "Your grandpa passed away with a heart attack. It was probably because of old age" My mom replied while her tears kept falling down. "A heart attack?" I questioned myself as I go upstairs. Kira! Could it be Kira's work? No....it can't be....my grandpa isn't a criminal..there's no way that Kira would kill him for no reason.......

My head was spinning like crazy now. I looked out the window and I could see a black car in front of my house. The car wasn't moving so I'm guessing that it's parked. The sun shined in my face and then, a tear dropped....and another and another. My face was getting red and it was hard to breathe. Why would this happan to me?

"Moe...Moe!!"

I looked up and Light was looking at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then I noticed that I was crying. Tears kept on falling down even though I tried and tried to stop myself from crying. "Nothin" I couldn't say that my grandpa 's death, it's just so painful. "No....something happened when you were out.." He looked at me and....he is my boyfriend......I guess I can tell him so it won't be so painful.....

************

"Oh...so that's what happened... Why didn't you just tell me?" I stopped myself from crying and I forced a tiny smile and said," Sorry" " It's OK, just tell me when something so important happens...OK?" " OK and I promise" Light put his arms around me and it felt comfortable. "Uh oh" I look at the time and the next class is about to begin. " I better get going, if I'm late the professor is going to kill me for sure! See ya Light!" I began to ran a little but I was called back. "Wait Moe, you forgot something!" I look at the books I'm holding and I'm pretty sure that I have everything. I turned back and asked," What did I forget?" Light came closer to me and kissed me. As our lips touched, my heart was pumping like crazy. It's so loud that I'm sure Light heard it. " That's what you forgot" Light gave me a big smile and made me blushed. "OK....well see ya" I left and I could still feel my face getting red and hot.

As I was walking in the hallway, I remembered how Light and I met.I was sitting on the bench reading and Light just came up to me and sat next to me. I looked up and found his face looking at me. Light was in my class but we never talked to each other so I wondered what he was doing when he sat down next to me. " Um.... Misuki-san......" I looked at him and said " Yes.....?" "I've been looking at you for sometime now and I don't know why but I found you very beautiful" I was very surprised and I didn't know what to say. I blushed and Light seemed to have read my mind. "Can...you go out with me?" I looked at him and I could tell that he was very embarrassed like me.

"You don't have to answer me right now but I hope you can answer my selfish request soon.." He got up and walked really fasted and went away.I could feel my face getting red and is the first time someone say they like me! I tried to get it off my mind as I continue reading but it kept on popping into my mind.I couldn't believe that one of the most popular guy would fall in love with me! The next day, I could feel that Light's eyes was on me the whole day waiting for me to give him an answer. During lunch, I called Light into the hallway ( cause no one's usually there during class and lunch) and Light looked at me. "Um.... are you calling me to give me an answer?" " Yes...after you talked to me yesterday...I kept on remembering how and when you confessed to me and I couldn't get you off my mind" I looked at him and I could see that he was quite happy when I said that. " So my answer is...yes" Light couldn't stop smile and he hugged me. My heart was going so fast that I'm pretty sure that Light could hear it. I hold on to his arms and we stood there for a few minutes.

I wake up from the daydream and I was already in the classroom. The professor was talking about laws and stuff. I should really be lishening to it but I didn't want to stop the dream. "Moe...Moe!" I looked around and my best friend,Rina, was calling me. "What?" I whisper so the professor won't hear me so I won't get yelled at. "what happened to you? You were absent for a month and many people were worried about you." I was quite surprised when I heard that people really cares about me cause I was always so quiet and stuff but.....

"Moe? Moe...Moe!!" Rina was going to yell. I stopped myself from dreaming again and said," Rina! The professor is going to hear you!" I stood up a little so I can see if he heard. Luckily,he didn't. "Moe when you were absent,Light came looking for you. I thought he was a nice guy but then the next day, I see him kissing another girl!" I opened my eyes wider and bigger." That's impossible. Light won't betray me while I was gone. Maybe you just saw someone else." I'm sure that a sweet and nice guy like Light is not going to do something like that." Maybe.." I could tell that Rina was thinking hard about who she might have saw. I turned back around and tried to pay attention but the thought of Light cheating on me is just impossible. As I was thinking, I noticed something or someone was staring at me. Then I saw this guy that was sitting in a weird position and his thumb was at his month like he was biting his finger and he have dark bags under his eyes like he never slept before. I narrowed my eyes and stared him back. We kept on staring at each other until the professor called me. " Moe, please read and do the next question. I stood up and read the question and I manage to solve it. That stupid guy almost got me in trouble! I turned around and made a mean face at him. He noticed my face and raised one eyebrow at me. I turned back and tried to hold back my laughter.

**_Author's comment:_**

**_So what do you think? It's my first time making a story so please comment it! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hideki Ryuga**_

After class is over, I packed my things and got ready to go to the next class. As I was packing, I could feel that "the guy" was staring at me again, watching my every move. I want to just go over there and punch him in the face but sadly, I'm not in the mood to get in trouble.I went over to Rina's desk and asked her," Who's that weird dude?" Rina looked over to "the guy" and smiled at me. That "dude" is is like, a genus! He got a perfect score on the exam along with Light." I looked at Rina while she was packing up chewing her gum." That weird guy has a perfect score too?!" Rina looked at me and said," Yeah, and believe it or not, I met Ryuga- kun and he is a really nice guy. You should talk to him and who knows, you guy might become good friends!" I had a face at her. _Yeah, like that'll ever happen_, I thought.

I went out into the school yard cause it's lunch time. I don't like to sit inside during lunch because it's always so noisy and crowded in there. I sat outside and began to eat my peanut-butter sandwich my mom made for me. Then, I looked around and saw that Hideki Rzyuga was walking toward me. I look at him as he began to sit next to me. "Hi" he said. "Hi" i said back. I was still a little mad at him for staring at me and almost got me in trouble. " Moe Sasaki...is it?" I look at him as he began to unwrap his lollipop. Not many people knew my last name, not even Rina..... " How did you know my last name?" I asked. He didn't answer me back. I kept looking at him as he put the wrapper in his pocket and puts the candy in his mouth. " You're Light's girlfriend, right?" He began to stare at me again as if I did something I wasn't suppose to. "I'm his girlfriend, so? You got a problem?" His emotions never changed. He looked like he was thinking about many things. "No....I'm Light's friend and I just want to know you better. He looked at me sideways and I made a weird face. " Whatever." I took my things and moved over to the next bench and sit down. I ate my sandwich and drank some coke. I could still feel "him" looking at me. Finally, I went over to him. " Hideki Ryuga. Did you know that your staring is really annoying?"

Hideki Ryuga looked up at me and I looked down. It's getting a bit embarrassing cause none of us are talking. "Never mind" I turned back and took my things. " What do you think of Kira?" I turned around and looked at him. "Kira?" Ryuga didn't move a muscle. "Well.." I walked over and sat down next to him." To be honest, I don't like him a bit. I kinda liked him in the beginning but then as he started to kill more people, it's kinda getting out of control." I started to feel a little stupid. " I know, I'm weird when everyone supports him but I just don't like him.... he's kinda like a murderer." I look at Ryuga and noticed that the bags under his eyes are really dark." Hmmm.... actually that's what I was thinking too..." I looked at him in surprised and said," Wow....I didn't know that we had something in common..I just thought that you are some weird dude." I letted out a laugh and looked at Ryuga. Then I stopped laughing. " Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that..." Ryuga looked at me and letted out a smile. I smiled back and said, " You know, maybe you're not as weird as I thought you are." Rina was right, he is a nice guy.

" May I ask, but when did you meet Light?" I opened my eyes a little wider. " Um...I think we met each other last year cause he was in my class and he confessed to me here, at the school yard." I'm beginnnig to become curious. " Why did you want to know?" I narrowed my eyes and looked hard at him and tried to understand what he's thinking about." No reason" he said. Suddenly, Ryuga's cellphone rang and he picked it up using his index finger and his thumb-which is kinda weird- " Yes, thank you very much.I'll see you later." He put his phone back in his pocket. " Sorry but I have somewhere to go." " Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow" I gave him a wave and a tiny smile. He look at me and nodded his head. Then he walked away. I watched him go back in the school until I can't see him anymore. I walked a little more and let the sun shine on me.

Ryuga seems to be a nice guy but he seems really mysterious. It makes me want to know him more. I walked back to the cafeteria and went into the hallway. Then I heard some laughter. I turned the corner and saw Light and......a girl. Light had his arm around her. The girl seemed so happy. I tried to run away but I can't move my body. Then, Light noticed me. When he saw me, his face turned into a face that I can't possibly describe. He putted his arms down and walked slowly toward me. He tried to say something but no words were coming out. I stood there thinking about what was happening. As Light walked, the girl tugged on to Light's shirt. " Where are you going?" she asked as if I wasn't there. Then, I knew, I have to run away. I managed to turn my body and ran away. I could hear the girl asking Light what's going on but I don't hear Light answering back.

Soon, tears were coming out of my eyes as I ran. There were a lot of teachers getting ready for their next class. Many of them was wondering why I was crying. Some of them even tried to stop me and ask me what's going on. I just kept running and ran to the girls' bathroom. I looked at myself as tears started to come out. So......Rina wasn't lying.... She _did _see Light with another girl but I was just too stupid to recognize it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Promise_**

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and looked at my watch, 12:27am. There's still about 2 more hours of school. My head is hurting a lot. I walked out into the school yard and I saw Ryuga sitting in his usual weird position again. I walk over to him and he looked at me." Hey, what are you doing here? You should be in class right now." I asked and took a sit next to him. My head is spinning really fast. He seemed to have noticed that I was in pain and he put his head on my forehead. I looked at him but he was looking straight, not making eye contact with me. " Your head is really hot, you might have a fever." He put his hand down and put it back in his pockets. "What?" I felt my forehead and he was right, it's really hot. " Oh no, my mom is going to freak!" I feel my face and it was burning. " Why is your mom going to freak? She hates it when you get sick?" Now, he's looking at me. He seems interested when I mention that. " Yeah, my mom hates it when I'm sick, especially now. She have a lot to take care of and she was going to go to a trip to help make my grandfather's......." I stop and I don't think that I should say so much things about my grandpa's death.

"Your grandfather's what?" He looks directly in my eyes. " Nothing, I think I should get home and you should really......." Everything was dark. I was having a dream. It was Light and.....the girl. They were holding hands and laughing. I was right in front of them but they couldn't see me." LIGHT!" I try to yell but nothing was coming out. I tried to scream his name again but nothing came out. What's happening? I looked at them and they went pass me. They were walking so fast. I began to run but they were so fast. A few moments later, I couldn't see them anymore. "LIGHT!" I screamed and I woke up. " It was just a dream...." Then I realized that I was in a place I've never been before. I looked around and try to get myself out of bed but whenever I try to move, my head will start hurting again." Good, you're up." Then I see Ryuga walking into my room. His back was hunching and it's weird to see a young man looking like that.

"Where am I and why am I here?"

" You fainted when you said you had to get home.I can't just leave you there so I carried you to the hotel. Are you ok?"

" Thanks for everything. I think I'm OK but my head still hurts. I think I shouldn't be here so I should get home." I got myself of a bed and wobbled to the door. Ryuga made way for me as I walk passed him. Then, my leg trembled and I fell on the chair nearby." Ow..." My butt got hurt cause I fell hard on the hard rocking chair. Ryuga saw and walked to me. He seemed to have a worried face." Are you OK?" " Yeah, I'm OK....I should just call my mom and wait for her to come get me." My head stills hurt, in fact, it's hurting more because of that stupid fall. Ryuga's face looked emotionless again." I saw what happened." I looked at him and I was wondering if he was talking about Light and the girl. " What are you talking about?" I tried to act like I have no idea about anything he's saying. " You know what I'm talking about. You saw Light with another girl." I looked at his with an angly face. " What? You knew?" My voice was beginning to sound very rough. Ryuga just keep looking at me. .......................... None of us was talking. The silence was too silence. I was really angly and I rushed over to my schoolbag and took my phone out. I called my mom. " Hello mom? I got a fever, can you come to pick me up? Yeah, I'm OK. OK, I'll wait." I closed my phone and packed my things. I went passed Ryuga and when he saw that I have to go, he made way for me. " I thought you said that your mom is busy." he said. " She is, but I don't want to stay here anymore. My head is hurting and it's hurting even more now." I said without turning my head. I opened the door and went downstairs.

I waited out in front of the hotel for about 10 minutes. Then I saw a taxi and my mom waved to me to let me know that that's her. The car stopped right in front of me and I opened the door. My mom made a seat for me and I sat beside her. " Sweetie, are you OK?" she asked as I sat down." Yeah, I'm OK. My head just hurt really bad." Then my mom reached for my forehead and a shock was on her face. " Oh my god! Your head is burning!" The car started moving and I looked out the window. I wonder what Light is doing right now, kissing the girl? I shook my head and tried to get it off my mind. Soon, we're home. My mom made me take a nap while she cooked for me. I couldn't sleep at all. I looked at the clock and it's only 2:43am. Suddenly, my phone rang. I got up and looked at who's calling. It's Light. I wondered if I should pick it I was panicking, the phone stopped ringing. The phone then made a ringing sound to let me know that he left a message.

" Moe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. When you were gone for a month, she appeared and I thought that she was beautiful but..but I won't do it again. I love you and only you. I know that it's no use saying this right now so I'll be waiting for you at the school yard. I'll wait for you until you come and I won't leave." That was the end. I hear it over and over again. Then I took the phone and ran put the door. I ignored the pain of my head and ran downstairs. As I was in front of the door, I was thinking. If I walk out this door, that means I'll give him another chance but...does he deserve it? " Sweetie, where are you going? You have to rest or you'll never get better." Tears started to fall down as I was thinking about Light. " Mom, I just remembered something at school and I have to get over there. I'll be back soon" I said without turning my head so she won't see me cry. " But wait.." She started talking but I just opened the door and shut it hard. I ran to the school yard and stopped when I see Light at the very end.

I walked over to him and stopped when he sees me. He walked over to me and said, " Moe... look, I'm super sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I was thinking of dumping her for you but...when I see you come back,I knew that I have to say it but I never did." I looked at him and tears were about to fall but I manage to stop them. " So are you saying that it's over?" Light looked at me in surprise. " No..no, of course not. I really love you so I dumped her already." I looked at him and he looked at me. " Will you forgive me? I promise that I'll never do that again." Tears overflowed and they all came out at once.I hugged him and said," OK." Light was really happy so he hugged me harder. " Hey, I have something to give you." He letted me go and took something out of his pocket. He opened the box and there was a bracelet in it. He took it out and took my hand. Light putted the bracelet on my hand. It was beautiful. I let the bracelet shined in the sun. It was a light purple with some pink hearts sticking out. "I saw this in a store today and I thought it was perfect for you. Youlooked even prettier now." His eyes sparkled as I admired him. How can he be so perfect? " Light, this is so sweet.." I gave him a kiss and we hugged.

" Hey...Moe, are you OK?" Light asked me and looked at me." Your face is really hot." He felt my forehead with his head. " You should get home! It's burning!" " OK, lets go then." We walked together and as I walked, I saw the black car that was in front of my house the other day. But it can't be the same car so I quickly held on to Light's hand and we walked home.

**_Author's note:_**

**_So...what do you think? Moe and Light are back together again but....what's with the black car? Please read and comment!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kira's Case_**

I thought about what happened with me and Ryuga and......it's all my fault. I was worried about me and Light and..and I was mad at Light so I took out all my frustration and gave it to him. I have to say sorry to him. The next day, my fever was back to normal and I went back to school. Light came to my house to pick me up and we went to school together. " Hey Light, I have something to ask you..." Light look at me with curiousy." What is it?" I was wondering of I should ask him about Ryuga but then I decided not to. " Nothing really. I was just wondering if you're all ready for the big exam next week." I gave him and smile and Light said, " Of course I am. Watch, I'm going to get a perfect score on my test again. I'm only worried about you, cause everyone knows that you aren't so bright." Light looked at me in a funny way. " What? I'll have you know that I'm very bright." I smiled and closed my eyes admiring myself. Light laughed and said, " I know, I was just kidding around." I looked at him and we both laughed together. Soon, we're at school. It only took about 15 minutes from my house to the school. We hugged and then said goodbye. We went to our different classes and I went in the classroom. I could see many people including Rina abut not Ryuga . I sat in front of Rina and turned to her. " Hey Rina, I have something to ask you." Rina didn't look at me. She was doing her homework. " What is it?" she asked. " Do you know where is Ryuga? I have something important I have to tell him." That caught her attention." Something important you have to ask him? I thought you hated him. What happened?" Rina narrowed her eyes at me. " Nothing. We talked to each other and I found out that he's not as weird as I thought he was." Rina was still looking at me with narrowed eyes. " Tell me wha..." " Just tell me where he is!" I had to stop her from asking those questions. I knew that she would kept asking me until I give in but where Ryuga is more important.

" Gee, I'll tell you. You don't have to scream at me." I letted out a sigh and looked at her. " I saw him today as I was entering the school but where he is _now,_I really have no idea." Rina continued doing her homeworks after speaking to me. I looked at my watch and we still have 10 more minutes before class. Then I remembered that Ryuga was in the school yard before when I was sick. I wonder if he's there. I decided to take a chance and ran out the class. Then, I saw that Ryuga was really there. He was seating in his weird position and he was eating a lollipop. I walked over to him and I didn't know what to say. My heart was getting really loud as I walk closer to him. "Ryuga? Listen I have something to tell you." Ryuga looked at me and continued sucking his lollipop. " I'm really sorry that I was mad at you for no reason.I mean, you helped me but I was mad at Light so...." Ryuga just looked at me. He didn't say anything. " I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. So.... I should get going now." I don't blame for not forgiving me.I was really wrong. " I forgive you. You don't have to say you're sorry so many times. It's natural for a human to make mistakes." I turned around and smiled at him. I walked over and sat beside him." Thank you. You're right, it's natural for a human to make mistakes." I smiled at him and watched him eat his lollipop. Then he seems to noticed me watching him eat. " I see you watching my lollipop for a while. You want some?" He reached for his back pocket and took out a bunch of lollipops. " Wow, that's a lot of candy. Do you eat so much sweets all the time?" " Suger is an essential energy source for the brain and thinking burns calories. Just pick one, take it as a gift." I took a strawberry flavor and unwrap it." Thanks. That means I owe you a gift now." Ryuga saw the bracelet I'm wearing and asks, " That bracelet was new. I never saw you wear it before." I took a look at my bracelet and smiled. "Light gave it to me. He saw it in a store and thought it was perfect for me." Ryuga stared at it for a while." Hey Ryuga, what are you doing here anyways? We should get back to class or the professor is going to kill us!" I stood up with the lollipop in my mouth. " You're right." Then he jumped off and started walking. " Why is your back always hunched up? You should try to walk like everyone else." Ryuga stared at me. Then, he walked straight and was so tall when he walks like that! Ryuga then started walking back in his usual way." Good job!" I smiled at him and he just stared at me. Then, we continued walking back to class.

After class, I walked with Ryuga." Moe...I have to go." I look at him. " Where are you going?" I didn't really want him to leave cause it's actually fun to have him here with me. Ryuga didn't say anything." But....but we still have classes." Now that I think of it, I never sees him in those , Ryuga's phone rang. He picked it up quickly and held it with his index finger and his thumb." Ok, thanks. I'm coming back. Please tell "him" about it too." Then, he closed his phone and turned to me." Sorry but I have to leave." After he said that, he walked in the opposite way for me.I wonder who he means by "him." I watched him leave until I couldn't see him anymore.

School was over and it's time to go. Rina came running to me and stopped right in front of me gasping for air and calmed down. " Moe, something happened!" I look at her as she stills catches her breath."What is it?" Rina looked around and whispered by my ear. " Watch the 8:00 news today on the Sakura channel. Kira sent in some tapes and want us to see it!" I looked at Rina in is a huge Kira fan. She thinks that everything he does it's good for the world. You can say that she's completely in love with him." How did you even know that." Rina stared at me like that was the stupidest question she ever heard." I told my mom to call me whenever something about Kira is on. Is that a good reason for you?" I rolled my eyes at her and said," Ok, I'll watch it. Just call me at 7:57 to remind me."

At exactly 7:57pm, Rina called me." Moe, turn on the TV right now!!!" Ow!! She was screaming so loud on the phone that it hurted my ear.I walked over to the TV and pressed the ON button on the remote. I changed the channels and was finally was on the Sakura channel." We received some tapes saying that it's from Kira." a woman said.I watched it in surprised. Then the screen had the word KIRA on it. " I want to thank the channel for casting this out. To proof that I'm Kira, please turn the next channel and the guy talking about justice will die." I quickly turn the next channel and the man was talking about justice and if Kira was right or wrong. Then, he had a painful look on his face. He held on to his heart and was screaming in pain. I watched in disgusted as the man die. I turned back to Sakura channel and watched what Kira had to say. " _Now that you believe I'm kira,I have something important to say to you all.I am the second Kira. I want a world that's free of crimes and whoever stands in Kira's way shall die with a heart attack.I think of police as friends and Kira, if you are watching this, please come to the station. I will_ _support you. As you can see, I have the eye_." Then, the news stopped. My heart is pumping really loud as I think about the second Kira. If there's a second Kira, that means more and more people will be ....and what does he/she means by _the eye_?

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Sorry it took me a while for this to come out. I had a fever and was very sick. Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Investment_**

I couldn't sleep that night. Everytime I close my eyes, I would see criminals getting killed.

I woke up at 6:00am but I decided to lay in bed. I thought about what Kira had said and what he's doing, is wrong. Maybe I should talk to Rina about it but she doesn't think like me, she thinks that everything he does is good for the world. "Ah!" I know, I will talk to Ryuga. He thinks like me and he _do_ think what Kira's doing is wrong. I got up and opened the window. The wind was blowing hard and it felt cold. I got dressed and put on a jacket. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walk downstairs and my mom was already up. " Moe, what are you doing being up so early? It's rare to see you up at six." " Yeah,well, I can't sleep anymore. Mom, can you make me breakfast? I'm hungry."

I turned on the TV and watched the news. They all talk about criminals being killed by a heart attack. Why is our world like that? Why can't we just live in a normal world like before before Kira started killing? I turned off the TV and turned on my computer. I checked my mail. 2 new mails. I wonder who they can be. I opened the mail and the mails was all from Rina. I didn't bother to read it cause I knew that she's probably going to ask me if I watched the news or something. I surf the web until my mom told me that breakfast is ready. I drank some milk and eat some eggs and bacon. I look at the clock while I ate. 7:20, it's almost time for me to go to school. I went upstairs and got everything ready. Then, my phone rang. I picked at up and said, " Hello?" " Hey 's Light." " What is it Light?"I said as I carry my bookbag. " Do you want me to pick you up?" I thought about the wind and the coldness and it's probably not the best idea." You don't have to pick me up. The weather is horrible. Maybe tomorrow." " OK." Light sound disappointed. Then, we hang up. I walk down the stairs-again- and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. " I'm going to school mom." I said as I open the front door. " OK hon, learn more!" she said as I leave.

In front of my house was.....Ryuga. " Ryuga, what are you doing here?" Ryuga looked at me and said, " Lets go to school." He began walking and I followed him. I ran a little to catch up to him. " Ryuga, aren't you cold? The wind is strong today." I looked at his clothes and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a long sleeve and some long jeans. I look at the ground and I noticed that he was wearing shoes, with no socks. I made a face that that. " Yes, today is a little cold but if you have a strong body, you'll be fine." I nodded my head and we continued walking. " So, did you watch the news yesterday about Kira?" I thought about it and then I remembered that _I _was suppose to ask him. " Of course I watched it." Ryuga didn't look at me.

" Then what do you think?" I gave it a thought and tried to remember what Kira had said. " Well, I think that the second Kira works in the Sakura company because he/she told Kira that he/she would support him and it's obvious that they have never met before. I also think that now, more and more people that doesn't support Kira will be in more danger." I look at the ground and try to think about it some more.

" The second Kira is.....a girl."

I looked at Ryuga and to find him staring at me. What I said finally caught his interest. " What made you so sure? he asked.

" Think about it, if you compare the real Kira with the second Kira, the way they talk is different. Plus, I'm a girl and so I should know what girls think right? Also, at the end, the second Kira said that I will support you. How many times a day do you hear a guy say that he'll support you to another guy?" " The second Kira is either a girl or a gay." I thought about what I just said and it was kinda funny. I look at Ryuga to see if what I just said was stupid. Ryuga continue staring at me.

Soon, we're finally at school and we both entered the classroom together. Rina saw me and smiled but as soon as she saw Ryuga being with me, it just made her eyes bigger. I went to my seat and Ryuga sat in the back." Moe, why are you with Ryuga _again_?" I letted out a sigh and didn't bother answering the question. " You know, you really shouldn't flirt at the time." I looked at Rina in surprised and said, " What?! I am not flirting with him. He's just a friend." Rina nodded. " Then, did you guys walk to school together?" " Yes...so?...." Rina opened her mouth and laughed. " Whenever I see him come to school, it's by car and you're walking to school with him, that means that he was waiting for you. Something's happening...." Rina sang and raised her eyebrows up and down." Shut up" I turned my head and began reading.

" Huh?" I turned around and a girl next to me (who I don't know) gave me a note. " It's from a guy named Ryuga."she whisper. I took the note and read it. " _Moe, I have something to tell_ _you after class. This is very important and I must talk to you.'_Hmm....something he must tell me...what can it be?' I waited for him outside the class. When he cam out, he didn't say anything. I don't know why, but I'm getting nervous. Ryuga and I walked into the schoolyard and he waited for everyone to leave before saying a word. " What is it, Ryuga? It's getting late." I looked at my watch and I have about 20 minutes to get home. I looked at him impatiently.

" My name is not Ryuga." I looked at him as if he's out of his mind. What the halk is he talking about? He looked serious than , he turned half way around and said," I have something and I don't know if should tell you but everybody including him agrees we should let you know and maybe perhaps, you could join." I looked at him, speechless. " OK, what you just said, I can't comprehend." Ryuga looked at me and came closed to my ear. " I'm L." He stepped back to see how I'm taking it. " You mean, L the world's greatest detective?" Ryuga nodded and I widden my eyes. I reached out to feel his forehead to see if he has a fever and is imagining things. " Are you sick?" Ryuga backed up and said, " I'm L. If you want prove, come with me." Then, he started walking.I wondered if I should follow. He turned his head back to see if I was following. I decided to follow him and we went into a black car. This car is like the one I've saw before but I didn't say anything. We entered a huge hotel and went to the top floor. We walked a little more down the hall and there was a room,815.

Ryuga dugged though his pocket and took a key out. He opened the door and there were about 4 or 5 men. They all looked at me carefully and walked towad me. " L, is this.....?"one of the men said as he was holding on to some papers.

I quickly turned my head toward "L" with big eyes. Is this man really L?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Joining_**

I remained in silence and didn't speak for some time. I looked at the men carefully as they look at me from top to bottom. " Who are you guys?" I am really confused. The oldest man spoke first. " My name is Soichiro Yagami." Wait,huh? Yagami? Isn't Light's last name Yagami too? " You couldn't be...." I didn't finish the sentence cause I didn't want to look stupid. The man gave me a tiny smile and said," Yes, I am Light's father." I should really introduce myself. "Um...my name is Moe Sasaki. I'm Light's girlfriend." I gave him a nice smile and looked him in the eyes. " AHHHHH!!!" I jumped and turned to the goth girl sitting in the corner. "What?! You're Light's girlfriend???" The girl is dressed in a red and black dress that looks really cute on her. Her hair has two ponytails on the side. The girl looks really familiar and for some reasons, I think I've seem her on TV. " Answer my question, are you Light's girlfriend?!" Her voice was so loud and sharp that it made my ears hurt. " Do you know Light?" I gave her a little smile to show her that I'm friendly. " _I'm _Light's girlfriend!!" The girl now looks mad. "What do you mean _you're_ his girlfriend?"

Then, L was walking toward us. "I ,L, thinks that Light is Kira and Misa Amane is probably the second Kira." L looked serious as he talked. Misa Amane.....Misa Amane... " Ah!" I remembered that a girl named Misa Amane was on TV and she had her own show.I slowly turned my head and stared at Misa." You're the famous model/actor?" The girl folded her lips and said," What do you think?" I turned back to L and ask," If she's a famous person, then what is she doing here?" I looked back at Misa and back at L. " Since we think that Misa is the second Kira, then we have to arrest her and observe her." That seems reasonable, I guess. " Then where's Light?" L looked at the clock. " He should be in after school right now." I made mean eyes at L and said," How could you think that Light is Kira? Light would never do something like that." Misa walked in front of me. " Stop acting like you know _everything _about Light. He's only playing with you." "Wha....What is wrong with you? I bet that Light doesn't even love you. It's only a one-side love." Misa seemed hurt by that and ran out the door.I look at L as he looked at me. I didn't look him directly in the eyes and looked at the rest of the men. Each of them began introduce themselves. Their names are Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ukita. I gave them a little nod as I look back at L. " You don't think that I'm the third Kira or something right? Cause I'm not..." I began to get worried." No, I don't think that you're the third Kira. In fact, I want you to help me.

" I'm just a normal high school girl. I'm not that smart to help L, the world's greatest detective. You're.....not serious, right?" L didn't say anything. Chief Yagami answered my question. " Yes, we are serious."

" Moe, you should get home. You don't have to join in the investment if you don't want to but, it would be a great help."

" If I joined, that would mean that I am betraying Light."

"In a way, yes, but I think you would want to help Light if you believe that he's not Kira." That's true. "I'll think about it and I'll give you an answer tomorrow." L gave me a smile. " Thank you for your consideration. Then, he walked out of the room. I watched him leave and then Chief Yagami said," Sasaki-San, we have a car downstairs for you to get home. Do you need me to show you the ways?" " I think I know how to get downstairs, thank you." I have them a little wave and closed the door. I walked around and found the stairs. I began walking down and remembered Misa said that she's Light's girlfriend. I was mad just thinking about it. I opened the door and saw an old friendly man standing next to the car.

" Is this the car that's suppose to drive me home?" The old man gave me a smile and opened the door. I went in and felt the soft leather. I took out the phone and called my mom. " Hello?" " Hey mom, I'm coming home."

" Where were you? Dinner is almost ready! What took so long?" " Mom, relax. I'm coming home. I'm getting another call, I got to go." I quickly closed my phone before she got to say another word.I looked at the driver as he looked at me in the mirror." Is there a problem?" The old man looked back at the road. " We're almost at your house." I looked out the window and the sky was so beautiful. We stopped suddenly and I almost flew over." We're there." I opened the door and stepped out." Thank you."

For the rest of the night I was thinking about the investment. Should I join? I'm scared that Light won't like that. Soon, I was falling asleep.

"Moe..Moe.." I opened my eyes and my mom was calling my name. " What is it?" I rub my eyes and everything was blurry. "It's time for school. If you're going to be late."

It took me a few minutes to get dress and stuff. I didn't eat breakfast cause I have no time for that. I stood in front of the front door and enjoyed the fresh air. Then, there was a black car that stopped in front of me. The window was then rowed down and L was there. " Get in, I'll drive you." I walked in on the other side and sat down. The car began moving and none of us talked. " I've been thinking about rather I should join or not." I turned and look at L. L wasn't looking at me but I know that he cares about my answer. " I'm joining. I need to help Light because I love him. I don't want any unnecessary people bothering him." L finally look at me. " Thank today on, please stay at the headquarters until we can prove that Light is not Kira."

" What? I can't stay there.I have my own life too. My mom would be worried."

" Don't worry. After school, please tell your mom that your school have a program for special students and they have to stay in school for a while." I didn't say anything and thought about it. I'm not sure if it'll work but I should at lease try.

" Moe, please accept this." L reached in his pocket and took out a purple phone." From now on, please use this phone to communicate and please gave me the phone you have now." I understand why. The phone probably have some special things that records everything I say. I reached in my jacket pocket and took out my phone. I gave it to him and he put it in his pocket. " If you have any problem, you can call me or the headquarters. By the way, this is Watari." He point at the white hair old man who is driving the car. He have me a smile while looking at me using the mirror.

" All the phone numbers are in the phone."

L ,the greatest detective, gave me a purple phone. " Did you pick this for me?" It took a while for him to answer my question. " This phone is very good and many detective uses this kind of phone." I look at my phone and smiled. How did he know that my favorite color is purple? I turned on the phone and there was a really cute puppy. I observed and thought about how cute the dog was. I love puppies. I used to have one a long tome ago but he ran away from home. L is a very caring person who pays attentions to me....it's rare for someone like him to be real.......beside Light......

**_Author's notes:_**

**_*blush* It's so sweet of L to give her a purple colored phone! By the way, sorry it took me so long to write this. ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Locked inside**_

During school, I wasn't paying attention, as usual. I kept on staring at the desk where "L" sat. It was still hard to believe that someone like me would get to work with the greatest detective of all times. Then, someone poked me in the back. "Moe." It was Rina. She gave me a crumpled piece of paper. I opened a book and pretend to be reading so the professor would not notice me. I opened the paper and it said:

'_Moe, where have you been? Were u sick or something that you were absent for so long??"_

I smiled. It's nice to know that someone cares for you.

'_I'm ok. I just got a fever and I guess so many things have been happening that my body and mind couldn't take it.'_

While the professor was turning this back on us, I quickly threw the paper back to her. I looked at the clock above the board and hoped that time would pass and I could see L...No, I meant Light. What's wrong with me? I just said L…I shook that thought off of me and then Rina threw the paper back to me again.

'_Thank god! I thought that something horrible happened to you and the school is keeping it a secret from us all! It'll be just like when there's this kid at school who got hit by a car and died and the school didn't tell us until the mother was so upset that she actually came up to the school and began crying and yelling, thinking that it was because of us that the kid died!"_

I couldn't bother but laugh at what she wrote. She just loved to talk and say random things ever since I met her. I let out a sigh and felt tired all of a sudden. I didn't want to write back to her, but to take a nap. I put my head down, and stared out the large window. It seemed like such a beautiful day. I sat up and stretched. I took out this new textbook that the teachers gave me just to read for fun. They gave this out before, but I wasn't at school. I opened it and it seemed like it has never been opened before. I read this short story about love and romance. They putted down this sentence and I was horribly touched.

"_**If you are lucky enough to fall in love, that would seem like magic. But for the person to love you back, that would be close to a miracle."**_

Finally, school ended. I had to wait until everyone in the building was gone before getting out. As my classmates were leaving, I sat on the desk next to the window. The sky was really beautiful… I kept on staring at it and didn't realize how much time has passed. I finally moved when I felt my back hurting. I stood up and made a quick stretch. "Ah!" The time! I looked for that clock above the board, 5:22 p.m. "Damn it! I'm late!" I took my schoolbag and ran as fast as I could out the building.

The door...it's right there! I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it again and again. It won't budge… I stood in horror and I didn't know what to do but to keep pulling it. It was beginning to hurt my hand because of all the force I was using.

"What should I do…?"

I swallowed hard and looked around. There MUST be someone here that didn't leave yet. The lights are still on…someone must be here. I just need to find him…

I dropped my schoolbag on the floor and wondered where I should begin looking. I ran to the 2nd floor where the main office is, no one was there. Then I kept on looking in each classroom but there was no luck. I was back at where I was. I kneed down and tears were uncontrollably falling. "I knew it…nothing good ever happens to me." I lend against the door and wiped my tears.

"Ow…my butt hurts." I said as my wipe my tears. I touched my butt and felt something hard in my back pocket. I took the thing out and it was the phone that L gave me. There's no way I could call. There's no signal in this school. I opened it anyway. The puppy was really cute… How thoughtful of him. Then, my eyes went to the screen corner. My face brightened. There's 2 bars!!

Quickly, I went to _contacts. _There were only 2 phone numbers, but that was enough. I pushed the green button and called L. "….." There were a moment of silence but then it began calling. I sniffed and stood up. "Please pick up, please pick up…"

I was startled when I heard a ring tone music coming from a phone. The music was close, very close, but seemed very far away. I could feel my heart racing as I walked up to the corner and peeked inside. There were a dark figure, walking slowly…toward me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**As the night passed…**_

I panicked.

At that moment, all I could think about is…nothing. No one, no "thing", nothing was on my mind. As that person was walking toward me, I squeeze my eyes shut. I couldn't bear the excitement, so I hid behind the corner. Then, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I swallowed and slowly turned my body around and opened my eyes.

That person was…

It kind of shocked me to be seeing "him" here, in my school. "L? Wha…I mean how…did u get in here?"

L took my hands, and pulled me up. He seems awfully strong. So strong that he could lift me up, when I, myself has no more strength to pull myself together. I sniffed and tried to make up the words in my mind. I just looked at him. His eyes were so misty and dark. Does he ever sleep?

"…"

L didn't say anything and avoided my eye contact. I wondered what L was doing in my school. Could it be that he was looking for me?

"Hey L. Were you…uh, looking for me?"

Finally, L's focus seemed to be back on me again. "Yes, we waited for you outside for a long time. We didn't want to think that something horrible happened and somehow Kira was able to find you and kill you."

That…just sounded rude. But, of course he would be looking for me thinking that I was in danger. Why else would he look for me for? I smiled to myself as I laugh at my own stupidity. Suddenly the lights were out. Everything was peach dark. I backed up, wondering what happened. I turned to look for L, which was right in front of me but it was so dark that it seems like there were no difference when my eyes were closed. "L..?"

There was a moment of silence. I doubted that L would leave me alone. As I was wondering if L was still there, someone gently took my hand and held on to my fingers. My heart raced and I looked away. I took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"It seems like…the lights are out."

Duh. That was pretty stupid of me to bother asking that question. He pulled my hand down and I figured that he's probably sitting in his weird position. I sat down beside him. Soon after a while, I could see much more. Well, at least I would make out his face and other body parts. None of us spoke, and it was getting boring. The truth was, I rather stay here with L then to go home and get nagged by my mother. I didn't know how much time has passed but I was able to fall asleep when everything around me seems so odd.

When I woke up, I was sleeping on L's shoulder. I quickly sat up and realized that I wasn't holding on to L's hands anymore. I looked at him and his head were down. I bit the bottom of my lips and stared down. At is still dark outside. I looked at my watch and it was only 5:14 am. I took a deep breath and felt that someone was looking at me. I looked at L but his head was still down. I moved uneasily and looked around me. _I hope this school is not haunted…_

Then, I jumped when L's hands were on mines again. I turned to him and I could tell that he woke up and moved because of the way his head was facing. I looked at L's fingers and well, basely stared at them. They were so long and slim. It's hard to imagine how skinny he is when he eats so many sweets.

I tried to fall asleep again, but no hope. Soon, finally, I could hear someone open the doors to this school. L apparently was never asleep. He was already facing straight.

Someone found us and we got yelled at, and were let outside. Watari was already outside. That made me wonder if he ever left when L went into the school to look for me. He drove me back to the hotel and I brushed my teeth and everything. In an hour or so, I would have to return to that stupid school again. Thinking about it made me depressed.

When I went to school, everyone seemed to look at me. I just gave them a mean look. _Don't tell me that they know I was locked inside the school. _I blushed and quickly went to class. Once I entered the room, I suddenly remember what L said to me when I left the hotel, "_Be careful."_

I sighed and went to my seat. I sat down and putted my head on the table for the rest of the day. When it was lunch time, I went out to the school yard. I was daydreaming and then suddenly someone pushed me. I fell and my knee was scraped. I looked up and saw this girl with red hair, and green eyes. I remembered her. She was in my class and she used to be a fan of Light. Then I looked back at my knee, which were still bleeding.

"Opps. Sorry." She was smiling when she said that. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up. Maybe this is what L was trying to warn to me about.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amaya Ishihara**_

This is scary.

As I tried to focus on the test paper in front of me, I kept on having this weird feeling that someone is staring, no, _glaring_ at me. This kind of glare is a lot different from the time when L was staring at me. This time it's kind of…evil? I shook my head and tried to get that of my mind. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much that's all, _I think to myself.

The test was really hard and I blame myself for not listening to the teachers when they were teaching. After the test was over, I made a little sigh and gathered my belongings. Today, I get to go home. I didn't need to be with L today, because lately, Kira didn't take a lot of action. When I was outside the school, I wondered of I should wait for Light. But today, I didn't feel like waiting in the cold and he probably has prep school anyways. As I walked home, my knee still hurts. Even though I putted a bandage on, it still felt weird.

As I walked up the avenue, I would see this strange looking girl in front of a store with some guys. I didn't really mind them until I heard a boy make a girlish yell. When I look closely, that girl was the girl who pushed me that day. "Amaya Ishihara…I think, that's her name?" That name just popped up in my mind all of a sudden. It was clear that she was bullying the boy. The boy appeared to look frighten. Amaya didn't stop the bullying until she spotted me across the street, staring at her.

She smiled awkwardly and began walking toward me. Her guy friends just continued to bully the boy. I stood still thinking if I should begin running… or maybe just simply punch her in the face but sadly, the answer to that would be no.

"Your name is Moe right…?" Then she began to giggle in a stupid but scary way. "Where is your _boyfriend_?" Now I understood, she was mocking me. She touched and observed my face.

"Wow, you really have beautiful skin. Your boyfriend would be really upset if…"

She didn't complete her sentence and one of her hands was still on my face. Just then, she took something sharp out of her pocket and scratched my face. The movement was so fast that I wouldn't even feel the pain until something began dripping.

I looked at her and saw a knife in her hand. _She scratched my face with that…? _I felt my face and then looked at my hand. There were blood, and I could feel it rushing out of my face.

"Oh my gosh!" That girl began to back up and act in a sarcastic way. She threw the knife away from her and pretended that she didn't do anything. Amaya came toward me and went for my ear.

"Now, lets be a good girl and pretended that nothing happened, Moe-chan." She whispered that in an innocent and sweet way. At that moment, I wanted to kick her and take that stupid knife on the ground and just…UGH!

I ran away from that avenue and ended up in a strange neighborhood. I didn't want to go home and let my mom see that. I felt that piece of my face again and it didn't heal as fast as I wanted to. _What should I do??_

I walked a little more and the sun was already setting. I stood there, watching it set.

"Moe?"

I turned and saw Light standing not very far from me. He was holding on to some grocery bags. As soon as he saw what happened to my face, he dropped the bags and ran toward me. I was very happy to see him, but thinking of what hyst happened to me, made me have a very cold face.

"Moe, your face…What happened?"

I mange to smile and putted the hands inside my pocket. "Nothing."

He took me inside his house and his mom and sister was there. I could tell that they were happy to see me, because of their warm welcome. They putted a bandage on my face. It's been a while since I felt like I was home. Light didn't saw anything while being next to me. He had a serious and stern face.

When it was getting dark, I figured that I should go home. I waved goodbye to Light's family while Light was walking me home. I kept on thinking about what that Ayama girl said and did to me. _How could I pretend that nothing happened?_ I sighed and soon, we were in front of my home. I didn't really felt like talking so I just gave him a little hug and waved. I ran inside my home before he gets to saw anything else.

The next day as I walked to school, the weather was really cold and I kept my hands inside my pockets. I must have been getting bad luck or something because I saw that girl again, laughing and talking to her friends. I ignored that fact but when she began to moan in pain, that caught my attention.

"Ah…" She was holding on close to her heart and dropped down. A lot of people began gathering around her so I went too, to get a closer look.

She was reaching out for help but no one would want get close to her. Everyone was wondering what was happening and they kept on whispering to each other. A few moments later, she stopped moving. Everyone began to talk in shock and few of them called the police. I stood there, astonished. _ Was that Kira? Or was that just luck?_


End file.
